Greeshakk
Greeshakk is the Vasha of the so-called 'Free Tribes' of Slashrim - known to Helexith as Ravagers. He is a revolutionary who seeks to lead his people to freedom from Mahlok oppression. Biography Greeshakk was born in the jungles of Slasheth, the homeworld of the Slashrim species. He grew up as a soldier in the Mahlok war machine, and his commanders quickly observed that he was "hakgrin," the Mahlo-Slashrim word for a "prodigy" - an extremely, abnormally intelligent inividual... and therefore dangerous. Even while in the Grommuk stage, he was able to fully grasp the Mahlok language and even began learning the Human tongue. It was for this reason that, when he became a Zrillak fit to lead soldiers, he was put in charge of an entire legion. Unfortunately for the Mahlok, Greeshakk had begun to question his religion, the worship of the god Helexith. He began to suspect that the Mahlok were twisting the faith of his people merely to control them, and the Mahlok were no more holy than anyone. When this was discovered, a pair of Mahlok Inquisitors captured Greeshakk and tortured him - cutting off one of his ears - until he confessed to spreading questions about his faith. He was then punished with the removal of his second ear, and the Mahlok scalded the wounded ears with an unknown chemical that has prevented their regeneration even to today. So it was that, on the night before he was to be transported on a mission to Terra Nova, Greeshakk broke into the Mahlok Archives and learned the complete truth. He stole several files detailing the oldest teachings of the original Slashrim followers of Helexith, and he fled. These actions were completely unprecedented and shocked the Mahlok, sending the Helexith priesthood into a panic. Never before had a Slashrim committed such an act, nor was it believed to be possible. But by the time the Mahlok had learned of his stunning act of treachery, Greeshakk was already on Terra Nova and had begun gathering his followers to him in a secret village in the jungles of Womloc. Since his disappearance, the Mahlok on Terra Nova have been searching for and attempting to exterminate the elusive "Free Slashrim," even as their numbers continue to increase. Though he himself continually denies it and tries to teach his people otherwise, most of his followers practically revere Greeshakk as their new prophet, displacing the Mahlok prophet Zuhaxellod. And with his extreme strength, cunning intelligence, and indomitable free spirit, there is no doubt as to how he earned the title. Description Greeshakk looks the part of a Slashrim king, with his natural crown of horns as a symbol of his royalty and his natural spiky beard as a symbol of his wisdom. He has great loyalty to and respect for his own people, believing them to be noble at heart, and he preaches the greatness of their past as well as their potential for change to adapt for the future. His great intelligence he sees as a sign of his people's evolution from monsters to truly noble beings, on par even with the Sarran. But at the same time, he recognizes the old Helexith religion as the backbone of their society. Using the tablets he stole from the Mahlok Archives, Greeshakk has been working to purify his religion, restoring it to its original teachings, to the fundamental truths he believes exist at its core. Meanwhile, he also has been trying to obtain good relations with the Humans on Terra Nova, in the hopes that one day during his lifetime he can form a new nation of free, intelligent, and highly cultured Slashrim that the whole galaxy will respect. Appearances Short stories *''Unburnt and Unbroken- Vasha Greeshakk's Tale'' References Category:Slashrim Category:Males